No hablare
by sandy yalek
Summary: Hermione intenta ocultar sus sentimientos... ¿Lo logrará? "Sabia que tenia que callar. Prometi que no diria nada, prometi ocultar para siempre mi amor.... lo que no sabia, era la infinidad de problemas que mi silencio iba a causar..."
1. UNA PREGUNTA INCOMODA

UNA PREGUNTA INCOMODA

Era un día como cualquier otro en Hogwarts. Tenía muy poco tiempo desde que el trío cursaba su sexto año y hasta el momento las clases no eran algo de lo cual quejarse… demasiado.

Hermione caminaba sola por los pasillos del colegio en dirección a la biblioteca, su clase de Runas Antiguas había terminado antes de tiempo y deseaba adelantar esos deberes antes de reunirse con Harry y Ron para ir juntos a su próxima clase.

Entro a la biblioteca, tomó los libros que necesitaba y con la mirada busco un buen lugar para sentarse, solo que la mano de Ginny Weasley haciéndole señas llamo su atención. Le sonrió a la pelirroja y se sentó frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa.

-Hola Ginny, creí que tenías clase.

-En realidad si, debería estar en clases… Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –la pelirroja hizo una mueca y Hermione se pregunto el porqué pero obtuvo la respuesta de inmediato –Hagrid no escondió bien sus escregutos de cola explosiva, esas cosas estaban cerca de donde tomábamos clase y bueno, un par de chicos creyeron que sería divertido molestarlos –ella puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione rio disimuladamente. –Los mandaron a la enfermería, pero se pondrán bien.

-La profesora McGonagall debe estar furiosa.

-Ni tanto –se encogió de hombros. –Todos ya conocemos a Hagrid –y continuo haciendo sus deberes mientras Hermione intentaba hacer lo mismo.

-Oye Hermione, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –pregunto Ginny al cabo de un minuto.

-Claro –respondio la castaña sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Ginny volteo en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie las estuviera viendo u oyendo y cuando hizo su pregunta fue casi como un susurro.

-Ron te gusta ¿verdad?

Hermione se esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa. Se quedo petrificada en el asiento y sintió que la sangre desaparecía de su rostro; menos mal que el libro se interponía entre las dos chicas y Ginny no podría ver el torrente de sentimientos que cruzaban las facciones de la Hermione. Ella no era tan obvia ¿o sí? Pero entonces ¿Por qué Ginny le hacía aquella pregunta? Sin embargo, no sabía que contestar o más bien, tuvo miedo que el timbre de su voz temblara si decía algo.

-Vamos Hermione. Confiesa. Soy tu mejor amiga, deberías tenerme confianza. Yo no pienso decirle a nadie y hasta podría ayudarte para que mi hermano deje de ser un tonto y se te declare o que se yo.

-Ginny, sabes que por ahora no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con novios. –contesto finalmente Hermione con voz pausada y saliendo detrás de su escondite. Y se mantuvo firme para sonar convincente. _Quizá gane el premio a la mentirosa del año _–pensó la muchacha pero la verdad es que no lo había hecho tan bien.

-No trates de engañarme Hermione. Puedes decir que no te interesan los novios pero te gusta mi hermano.

-Y a ti te gusta Harry. –Hermione hablo rápidamente pero se le entendió perfectamente.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y añadió

-Eso significa que si te gusta Ron. Lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido -la pelirroja dibujo una sonrisa pero Hermione por su parte se ruborizo.

-Y-yo… -balbuceo la castaña –Yo no he dicho nada de eso… Y no, no me gusta Ronald. –Esto último lo pronuncio en voz más alta y algunas cabezas se giraron para mirarla.

-Señorita Granger… si no puede guardar silencio le pediré que se marche. –se escucho la gruñona voz de Madame Pince a pocos metros de distancia.

Hermione se murió de la vergüenza. Tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente antes de que perdiera el control.

-Hermione, solo es un sí o un no –suplicó Ginny volviendo a bajar la voz. -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo?

-No insistas Ginny, no hablare de eso. –dijo Hermione guardando en su mochila el pergamino que había sacado sin siquiera haber escrito algo. –Discúlpame, ya debo irme a clases.

Y se dio la vuelta no sin antes hacer una floritura con la varita mágica para que los libros que había tomado volvieran a su lugar. No era bueno tener más problemas con Madame Pince. Ginny no dijo nada y simplemente observo a su amiga partir.

- Jamás hablare con alguien de mis sentimientos y mucho menos dejare que él se entere. Es capaz de reírse de mí y no quiero hacer el ridículo. –decía Hermione para sí misma un poco confundida caminando por los pasillos para llegar a las mazmorras, donde tomaría clase de pociones –Nadie hará que lo diga.

-¿Nadie hará que digas que Hermione? –le pregunto una voz.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, levanto la vista y se paró en seco ante la figura que estaba a un lado de ella.


	2. DE CAMINO A POCIONES

**CAPITULO 2 DE CAMINO A POCIONES **

Un par de ojos veían a la castaña con extrema curiosidad pero no eran de quien ella esperaba encontrarse. No era Harry, tampoco su amiga que bien pudo haberla seguido o incluso el pelirrojo del que estaba huyendo. No, nada de eso, ¡Era algo mucho peor que ellos tres juntos!

Era Lavender Brown.

-Si Hermione, ¿Qué no le dirás a nadie? –dijo otra voz detrás de ella y dio un respingo, luego se dio cuenta de que Lavender no iba sola, Romilda Vane la acompañaba.

-Nada –les contesto y acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja buscando hacer cualquier cosa y que con ello se ocultara su nerviosismo. Inspiro hondo y se relajo aunque las miradas de aquellas dos muchachas siguieron expectantes. –Ya les dije que nada –repitió y empezó a sentir irritación.

-Pero si te ves preocupada –puntualizo Lavender

-¿Preocupada yo? Para nada –mintió Hermione dibujando una falsa sonrisa.

Sus compañeras entrecerraron los ojos como si con eso, fueran capaces de saber qué es lo que Hermione no quería decir pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a contarles. Después se hizo un silencio incomodo y Hermione no dejaba de esperar el momento en que se marcharan. Sin embargo, ellas permanecieron ahí como si las hubieran pegado al suelo.

-¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer? –les pregunto en un intento de correrlas con gentileza.

-Pues sí, tenemos cosas que hacer –se apresuro a contestar Romilda sin captar la indirecta. –Clase de pociones ¿lo recuerdas?

-Vámonos Hermione o llegaremos tarde. –añadió Lavender al ver la cara de desconcierto y frustración de ella tomándola del brazo y jalándola por el pasillo. –Quizá en el camino quieras hablarnos de _eso_ que no quieres decirle a nadie.

-Sí, sí, si –Romilda sonrió y entrelazo su brazo con el brazo libre de Hermione que se sintió de lo más incomoda y extraña de tener a ese par de acosadoras y chismosas a su lado. Intento zafarse pero más que brazos, parecían cadenas que la aprisionaban y que no la soltarían hasta que confesara. –Hermione, si no nos cuentas, vamos a sentirnos muy ofendidas. –continuo hablando y llevándose una mano a la frente para dramatizar.

-O sea, somos tus amigas, Hermione, y las mejores amigas se cuentan tooodooo.

_¡¡¿QUEEE?!!_ -gritó Hermione para sus adentros poniendo los ojos como platos ante la incredulidad y luego poniendo cara de profundo asco. El oír esas palabras le habían dado ganas de vomitar.

_¿Desde cuándo Lavender y yo somos amigas? Que alguien por favor me explique esa parte de mi vida que me perdí… ¿ella y yo amigas? Ja, dejen que me ría… pero ¡Oh! no somos cualquier clase de amigas… ¡LAS MEJORES AMIGAS! _

Y entonces más que enojarse por el comentario de Lavender, le dio mucha risa y se le ocurrió algo que no se le había ocurrido hasta entonces por culpa del rostro de un pelirrojo que no quería salir de su mente. Era un plan de lo más sencillo pero que resultaría muy efectivo…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Les diré lo que no quiero decirle a nadie.

Las jóvenes brujas se detuvieron al igual que ella y la soltaron de los brazos esperando lo que Herms tenía que decir. Hermione al ver aquella expectación, decidió que sería muy divertido tomar la postura de alguien que contara un gran, gran secreto. Miró en todas direcciones pero no había nadie cerca de ellas y se inclino más hacia las otras dos quienes la imitaron y también se inclinaron. Ellas trataron ocultar su impaciencia pero no lo lograron. Hermione volvió a reír para sus adentros y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

-Lo que pasa es que…y no le vayan a decir a nadie ¿eh?

-Pero, ¿crees que somos capaces de decir algo? Seremos unas tumbas; dinos ya que nos morimos de la curiosidad

_No las creo capaces de decir algo, se que lo dirán… y no solo eso, le inventaran y harán su propia versión _–volvió a decirse Hermione meneando la cabeza de lado a lado a modo de respuesta.

-Bueno. Sucede que doble la pagina de un libro en la biblioteca y ya conocen a Madame Pince, si se entera alguien y sobre todo ella no volverá a dejarme tocar los libros y eso sería espantoso.

Dicho esto apretó fuertemente los labios para evitar reírse de las caras de decepción que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Y…? –susurro Romilda con la cara desencajada.

-Y ya, eso es todo… Conste que prometieron no decir nada. –les recordó la castaña.

-Eso no es justo Hermione ¿tanto para eso? –gruño Romilda y puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Acaso esperaban otra cosa? –pregunto divertida.

-Pues sí, esperábamos mucho mas, digo, un verdadero secreto. No sé, Hum, por ejemplo… –Lavender se quedo pensando y volvió a tomar a Hermione del brazo para que continuaran con su camino. -¿Qué te gusta Harry Potter?

-¿Perdón? Ha- ¿Harry? –tartamudeo Hermione al no poder contener tanta incredulidad –¡Están locas! ¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar qué...? ¡Harry y yo solo somos amigos! –exclamo indignada por aquella pregunta tan tonta y fuera de lugar.

En ese momento le dieron unas inmensas ganas de lanzarles un hechizo silenciador para que cerraran el pico y la dejaran en paz pero no podía hacer eso por dos razones: la primera porque eso les daría motivos para pensar que decía mentiras y la segunda y más importante, era que no iba a ensuciar su historial académico con un reporte por pelearse en el colegio.

_Calma Hermione, calma _–se recordó y controlo lo más que pudo su respiración. –_Solo tienes que llegar a las mazmorras y las preguntas habrán terminado. Solo llega a las mazmorras y estarás a salvo. _

-¿Solo amigos? ¿No nos mientes? –pregunto Romilda con mucho interés.

-Desde que nos conocemos, siempre hemos sido ¡¡A-MI-GOS!! –recalco cada silaba con enojo. Y empezó a preguntarse porque todavía no llegaban a su destino. El camino se estaba volviendo eterno

-¡Genial! –Romilda sonrió –Entonces supongo que no te importara que trate de conquistarlo ¿verdad? Él es tan apuesto, tan importante, tan… -suspiro y puso ojos soñadores. Luego jalo la manga de su amiga con emoción –Imagínate Lav, lo importante que seré cuando me convierta en "_La novia de Harry Potter" _

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y deseo decir que él estaba interesado en alguien mas pero se mordió la lengua porque contarles algo a ellas sería igual que firmar su nota de suicidio.

-¿Si te doy unos chocolates podrías dárselos? –pregunto

-Por supuesto –dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros mientras pensaba: _Pero por supuesto que NO. Primero los tiro a la basura antes de dejar que lo envenenes con filtros de amor_.

-¿Y si yo te doy unos para Ron se los darías? –pidió Lavender Brown con la misma impaciencia

-¿Ron? –Hermione palideció pero las muchachas estaban demasiado ensimismadas en sus ensoñaciones como para prestarle atención.

-El bombón pelirrojo, hermoso y perfecto de Ronald Weasley –le corrigió Lavender –Él también es tu amigo ¿no? Solo tu amigo como Potter.

Hermione quería que se la tragara la tierra, que alguien le dejara caer un trueno o mucho mejor la maldición asesina para no tenerse que enfrentar a la incomodidad de responder o eludir lo que Lavender acababa de decir. Dos veces tocar el tema en menos de quince minutos era demasiado.

Sin embargo, lo que ella acababa de decirle era un golpe bajo porque no era necesario que se lo confirmaran: a Lavender le gustaba Ron.

¿Pero qué sería más poderoso? ¿Su orgullo para negar los sentimientos que sentía hacia el pelirrojo? ¿O su orgullo para seguir callando y negándose al amor?


	3. ¡¡CHOCOLATES!

**¡¡CHOCOLATES!! **

_A Lavender Brown le gustaba Ron _

Fueron las palabras que resonaron en la cabeza de Hermione en cuanto se refirió a él como "bombón" y ahora ella quería asegurarse de que Ron y Hermione solo eran amigos.

La castaña tenía ganas de decirle que… que… _"-¡Maldición, no puedo!"_ se dijo a sí misma con enojo. _"No hablare, no hablare y no hablare" _

-Si Lavender, Ron sólo es mi amigo como Harry. –dijo a regañadientes y sin dejar de mirar al frente porque no quería ver esa sonrisa tonta y llena de satisfacción que pondría la muchacha o ver cómo es que entre ambas amigas se abrazaban y daban saltitos al estar seguras de que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley estuvieran aparentemente libres.

"_Esto me saldrá muy caro" _pensó Hermione arrepentida de haber abierto la boca y de que su orgullo fuera incapaz de contenerse a pesar de que era necesario.

Por fin descendieron las escaleras con forma de caracol que llegaban hasta las mazmorras en donde Harry y Ron ya las estaban esperando pero cuando Hermione estaba tomando el impulso necesario para echarse a correr para ir con ellos y librarse de esas víboras Lavender la tomó de la túnica y para decirle algo a modo de secreto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que le darías a Harry y Ron nuestros chocolates? –le preguntaron y Hermione no fue capaz de responderles nada, pero por supuesto que recordaba haber dicho eso tan solo unos minutos atrás.

-Bueno Hermione, queremos que les des nuestros chocolates ahora mismo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shhh… -le calló Romilda poniéndose un dedo en los labios. –Lo prometiste como buena amiga nuestra así que ahora nos tienes que cumplir Herms. Traemos los chocolates en este mismo momento y como ya sabemos que ese par de bombones están libres pues… hay que aprovechar.

-Pero… ¡no puedo hacer eso!

-Claro que puedes y lo vas a hacer ahora mismo –aseguro Lavender dibujando una ancha sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no se las dan ustedes si les gustan tanto? –a Hermione le temblaban las piernas y por primera vez deseo haberle contado a Ginny que si estaba enamorada de Ron porque esos dos o tres minutos más en la biblioteca, hubieran sido suficientes para evitar al par de jóvenes y locas brujas que tenía enfrente.

-Porque nos veríamos muy mal dándoles chocolates cuando no hemos estado tanto tiempo junto a ellos. –razonó Lavender –Tu eres su amiga, sería normal que les obsequiaras unos chocolates, aunque claro, deberás decirles que van de parte de nosotros pero solo a ellos, sin que nadie más se entere.

Luego de su mochila sacó una caja de chocolates al tiempo que Romilda sacaba otra caja idéntica a la de su amiga.

-Toma Hermione, esta es para Ron y esta para Harry. Sabemos que nos quieres mucho y que nos harás el favor valientemente. Sera pan comido… ¡Oh vamos! ¡Ya quita esa cara de susto! –y dicho esto ambas muchachas le dieron un empujoncito para que llegará hasta Ron y Harry que lanzaban miradas furtivas a Draco Malfoy y sus amigotes, no sería necesario preguntar de que estaban hablando: Harry seguía obsesionado con lo que escondía Malfoy. Pero eso no era importante...

Le pesaban las piernas con cada paso que daba, quizá porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba en contra de todas sus costumbres, quizá porque en realidad iba arrastrando los pies tratando de evitar el momento de hablar con sus mejores amigos.

Ron fue el primero en verla.

-¡Hey, Hermione! tardaste mucho en venir… ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí? –preguntó con curiosidad señalando las cajas de chocolates. -¡CHOCOLATES! –exclamó abriendo los ojos que adquirieron un brillo de felicidad. –Nos darás uno ¿verdad?

-Son para ustedes –dijo ella de mala gana lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a ambos. –Los manda Romilda y Lavender para ustedes –y les entrego una caja a cada uno.

-¡Genial! –Ron casi le arrebato la caja de las manos y después buscó con la mirada a Romilda y Lavender a quienes saludó agitando efusivamente la mano y ellas en respuesta se rieron nerviosamente. La verdad es que parecían unas tontas.

-No se los coman –dijo Hermione apenas moviendo los labios al ver que Ron Weasley estaba más que puesto para abrir la caja.

-¿Por qué no? –la cuestiono con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Porque tienen filtros de amor –continuo diciéndoles apenas moviendo los labios. -Si no quieren parecer unos tontos frente a todos será mejor que guarden esos chocolates

-¿Estás segura? Yo no lo creo –susurro Harry observando con cautela la inocente caja de chocolates

–Guárdenlos ¡Ahora! –les ordeno.

Casi enseguida salió el profesor Slughorn para indicarles a los alumnos el inicio de clases. Como siempre, los tres amigos se sentaron en una misma mesa y la clase continuo aparentemente normal, aunque Hermione estaba un poco exaltada. No dejaba de mirar a Romilda y Lavender que a minutos volteaban a ver a Harry y Ron para saber si ya se habían comido los chocolates pero por suerte ellos estaban muy ocupados en la elaboración de una poción; por primera vez no le recrimino a Harry que utilizaran el libro del príncipe mestizo porque de esa forma, era más fácil detectar cuando Ron quería hacer un movimiento en falso para alcanzar los chocolates y comérselos.

-¿Srita. Granger? -llamo el profesor Slughorn de repente y la castaña dio un respingo porque ya se estaba acostumbrando a que toda la atención en pociones se centrara mas en Harry que en ella.

-¿Si?

-¿Podría venir acá y explicarle a sus compañeros nuevamente como se hace esta poción? Parece que le entienden más a usted que a mí. –dijo divertido y Hermione asintió con la cabeza no sin antes volverle a lanzar una mirada de advertencia a sus dos amigos. En cuanto salieran de la clase seguramente los echaría al fuego de la chimenea y terminaría con ese asunto para siempre.

Sin embargo, sus dos amigos estuvieron fuera de su alcance de visión durante un tiempo considerable, nunca pensó que Neville, Seamus y Dean fueran tan tontos para no recordar a qué lado giraban las agujas del reloj y de repente la voz de Ron se elevo en el aire, todos voltearon a verlo…

-Profesor, ¿me permite decir algo? –dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

En cuanto Hermione noto la cara de atontado que tenía en la cara supo que ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de evitar lo que ya había pasado. Había mínimo cinco envoltorios de chocolates sobre la mesa y quiso morir cuando vio a Harry con la otra caja de chocolates en una mano y la otra llevándose uno de esos apetecibles chocolates directo a la boca. Pero su tormento no terminaba ahí, apenas iniciaba, volteo a ver a Lavender y Romilda que estuvieron a punto de gritar de alegría cuando vieron la mesa con los envoltorios pero para no hacerlo casi tuvieron que meterse una mano en la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que quisiera decir señor Weasley? –pregunto el profesor Slughorn posando sus manos sobre la inmensa barriga.

-¡Ay no quiero ver! ¡No quiero ver, no quiero ver! –susurro Hermione moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y tapándose los ojos con ambas manos. Ese día sin duda alguna pasaría a la historia como uno de los peores en su vida amorosa…


	4. ENVENENADOS

**ENVENENADOS **

Por supuesto que Hermione no quería ver nada pero una fuerza superior a ella la obligaba a ver por un hueco que dejaban sus dedos. Miró a Lavender y a Romilda que estaban cuchicheando de lo más felices y entrelazando sus manos en señal de triunfo.

-Vera profesor, lo que tengo que decir es algo muy importante, tal vez lo más importante que diré en toda mi vida. –hablo Ron que no quitaba su cara de bobo.

-Muy bien señor Weasley, lo escuchamos.

-Estoy enamorado… -dijo culminando con un sonoro suspiro.

Las risas estallaron en el aula, en parte por ver su cara y en parte porque no cualquier chico se atrevía a decir algo como eso en medio de tanto público.

-¡No se rían! ¡Esto es algo serio! –levantó la voz molesto acallando las risas aunque había algunos que no podían contenerse y tuvieron que controlarse al máximo.

-Felicidades señor Weasley. –Horace Slughorn también tenía dibujada una ancha sonrisa. –Ahora continúe con su poción.

-Pero no he terminado profesor

Hermione al ver su cara de niño regañado volvió a taparse los ojos renegándose por haberle entregado esos chocolates. Tal vez si saliera del salón de clases no tendría porque oír semejantes barbaridades. Sin embargo, si ella abandonaba el aula en ese preciso momento sería muy obvia la razón de su partida. _"Ni hablar Hermione Granger, tendrás que aguantar aunque lo que escuches te rompa el corazón" _

Ron antes de hablar se aclaro la garganta y saco el pecho con garbo, después miró a Harry que continuaba comiendo chocolates y demandó su atención.

-¡Oh!... Lo siento amigo. –Harry había tardado mucho en captar la indirecta y cuando lo hizo se quedo callado al igual que los otros.

-Lo que quería decir –continuo Ron mirando nuevamente a Slughorn. –Es que en este salón se encuentra la mujer más bella que jamás he visto en mi vida. –al decir esto una risa se escucho al fondo pero el pelirrojo no pudo identificar de quien se trataba. –De verdad es hermosa y no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta hasta ahora…tiene una sonrisa cautivadora, sus ojos brillan como las estrellas, no, no, brillan mucho más que eso. Es simpatica, tierna, encantadora y muy inteligente…

Poco a poco y conforme hablaba su mirada se fue perdiendo y a Hermione se le vino a la mente la mirada ensoñadora de Luna Lovegood. Ya no estaba segura de si el pelirrojo continuaba mirando al profesor, el muro detrás de ellos o… si es que la miraba a ella. ¿Sería eso posible? Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y un bochorno le recorría la cara. No tenía idea de que pensar pero ¿Qué tanto daño le provocaría imaginarse que esas frases las decía el pelirrojo para ella? Él no miraba a Lavender y eso era muy extraño… ¿Y si su pensamiento estaba ya tan manipulado que se había metido en la cabeza que eran chocolates con filtro de amor cuando en realidad se trataban de unos inofensivos chocolates? ¿Y si por fin él se había decidido a hablar?

-… Estoy tan enamorado que podría arriesgar mi vida por ella. Eres tan perfecta, te quiero y espero ser correspondido de este amor que ya no soporta seguir oculto en mi corazón que palpita fuerte, muy fuerte con solo pensar en la dulzura de tu voz… Te amo… Romilda.

Se escucho una exclamación conjunta en cuanto todos escucharon sus palabras, ya nadie se reía, ahora todos estaban con la boca abierta. Romilda y Lavender se habían quedado petrificadas y hubo un par de miradas que se dirigieron a Hermione que se quedó en estado de shock.

"_Esto tiene que ser una broma" _pensó tratando de mantenerse en calma y alejar de su cabeza las últimas palabras de Ron que resonaban como un eco. Rápidamente miró a las dos muchachas y luego a Ron, Harry y de vuelta a ellas cuando Harry se levanto de su asiento para decir algo en medio del silencio que se volvió a formar.

-Discúlpame amigo mío pero lo que has dicho es una gran mentira.

-¿Qué dices? –le recrimino Ron entrecerrando los ojos.

-Romilda no es la mujer más hermosa de este salón de clases. Para nada en absoluto Ron, estas muy equivocado. Hay una chica mucho más atractiva, tierna y adorable que ella y que cualquier otra del mundo mágico. Incluso mucho más guapa que las veelas y tú hermana.

-¡Ey! ¡No te metas con mi hermana!

-Solo te digo la verdad Ron y creo que todos deben saber que yo también estoy enamorado de esa chica espectacular de la que estoy hablando. –después volteo a ver al par de jóvenes brujas que seguían petrificadas en sus asientos. -¡Oye Lavender Brown! –gritó como si estuviera a muchos metros de distancia en lugar de los veinte pasos que en verdad los separaban -¡¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?!

-Ehh… Y-yo… -tartamudeo Lavender muerta de la vergüenza –Profesor, ¿podemos continuar con la clase? –culmino atropellando unas palabras con otras.

-Creo que eso sería lo más adecuado –coincidió el profesor que reconoció los síntomas de sus alumnos que seguían discutiendo sobre quien era la mejor chica. –Señor Weasley, Harry, sepárense y dejen de pelear–ellos lo hicieron a regañadientes. –Y por favor, en cuanto termine la clase quiero que me esperen un momento, necesito hablar con ustedes. Ahora a trabajar todo mundo que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Hermione notó que Lavender le hacía señas y movía los labios para decirle (mejor dicho gritarle) algo que no le fue difícil de descifrar. _"¡TE EQUIVOCASTE DE CAJAS!" _

La castaña se relajo. Susurro un "_Oops!"_ y se rio por lo bajo. Al menos ahora estaba segura de que los chocolates si tenían filtro de amor pero le tranquilizaba saber que Romilda y Lavender no conseguirían con eso engatusar a sus mejores amigos (o al menos no como ellas lo esperaban). Por accidente, (y no porque Hermione deseara que los chocolates no llegaran a sus destinatarios), las cajas se habían confundido.

La clase continúo casi con normalidad, la castaña no volvió a donde se encontraban sus amigos, sabiendo muy bien que para su salud mental, era mejor alejarse de ese par de muchachos envenenados de amor, sin mencionar que le resulto de lo más divertido observar desde lejos como ambos les lanzaban cartitas cursis a Romilda y Lavender que intentaban fingir no ver nada (ni siquiera a ellos). Ahora ellas por sus caras podían notarse que querían desaparecer o que se las tragara la tierra.

El humor de Hermione mejoro al contemplar aquellas escenas tan incomodas y por primera vez desde que se había encontrado con Ginny en la biblioteca se sintió feliz y libre de ocultar su tormentoso amor hacia el pelirrojo. Era consciente de que en cuanto los efectos terminaran, él volvería a ser el mismo de siempre…

Al final de la clase y justo un segundo después de que sonó el timbre, Lavender y Romilda salieron huyendo del aula a toda velocidad; con lo que Hermione no contaba era que Harry y Ron fueran corriendo tras ellas olvidando por completo la instrucción de Slughorn.

La curiosidad era enorme, así que la castaña también salió corriendo detrás de ellos metiendo tan rápido como pudo, todas sus pertenencias en la mochila. Subió los escalones en forma de caracol pero una vez en el vestíbulo no logro verlos por ningún lado.

-¿A dónde se fueron? –se pregunto en voz baja mordiéndose la parte inferior del labio. Luego tomó el camino que llevaba a su sala común y fue cuando los encontró, ellas continuaban corriendo pero ellos ya les pisaban los talones.

-¡Romilda, te amo! –exclamaba Ron sin importarle las miradas de todos los alumnos que salían de sus otras clases.

-¡Pero yo te amo mas a ti Lavender! –gritaba Harry haciéndole coro a su amigo.

Lo que paso a continuación hizo que el alma se le escapara a Hermione: Ambos magos las alcanzaron y luego de forcejear un poco con ellas les dieron un tremendo beso en los labios.

"_Esto ya no es divertido"_ pensó Hermione sintiendo como algo se quebraba en su interior.


	5. SITUACION INSOPORTABLE

**SITUACION INSOPORTABLE**

La escena que Hermione tenía ante sus ojos, para cualquiera, hubiera formado parte de una película romántica en la que un par de chicos locamente enamorados, intentaban besar a sus novias luego de una larga discusión.

En cambio, para Hermione eso era peor que ver una película de terror. Sintió repulsión solo de ver a Harry y a Ron entrelazados con aquellas brujas que continuaron forcejeando para que ellos se les quitaran de encima y dejaran de besarlas; pero se sintió mucho peor cuando ambas se quedaron quietecitas para disfrutar del momento.

"_Esto ya es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo". _–pensó la castaña dando pasos hacia atrás para marcharse y no seguirlos viendo pero la imagen continuo en su cabeza para torturarla.

-¡Ronald Weasley! –gritó alguien al otro lado del pasillo. Hermione levanto la vista y reconoció a Ginny Weasley que camino con paso decidido a regañar a su hermano. -¿Y te quejas de que me la paso exhibiéndome con mi novio?

De pronto la pelirroja se quedó plantada y abrió mucho los ojos al ver que el protagonista de la otra pareja besucona era Harry Potter.

-¡Harry! –murmuró sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Harry con Lavender y Ron con Romilda? –¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Su hermano con una cara de atontado se despegó de Romilda para ver a Ginny. Y la morena aprovecho para salir corriendo sin importarle dejar abandonada a _su mejor amiga. _

-¡Cariño, no te vayas! –exclamó Ron extendiendo una mano de forma dramática pero Romilda no le hizo caso alguno. –De acuerdo, preciosa, te veré en la sala común. –Y aunque ella ya había desaparecido, mandó besos en el aire. -¡Te amo!

Harry y Lavender se seguían besando. Ellos no prestaban nada de atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ellos sólo se preocupaban de que sus labios (y sus lenguas) no perdieran el movimiento que tanto les había costado lograr.

Ginny palideció y hasta se le olvidó el sermón que tenía preparado para su hermano, pero no podía dejar de mirar como Lavender gustosa, rodeaba el cuello de Harry para tenerlo más cerca de ella.

La castaña al percatarse de lo mucho que le dolía a Ginny se sintió en la necesidad de hacer algo. Aunque la verdad era que no tenia porque dolerle, al fin y al cabo (y como se lo dijo a Ron), ella tenía su novio.

Hermy fue hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo y lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica para separarlo de Lavender Brown que se resistió a soltarlo, pero con un empujon de la castaña, al fin lo soltó.

-¡Wow! Harry, no sabía que besaras tan bien –dijo Lavender entre risitas y lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa al muchacho.

-Déjame en paz, Hermione. Estábamos ocupados. –se quejó Potter quien estiró los brazos para envolver a Lavender nuevamente en un apasionado beso, pero Hermione lo arrastró en dirección contraria para reunirse con Ron y Ginny Weasley. –Amor mío, aunque nos separe la tormenta sabes que te amo porque tú y yo…

-Hermione, gracias. –exclamó Lavender emocionada y tras dar un largo suspiró se fue dando saltitos de felicidad.

-¿Puedes explicarme que es todo este… teatro? –quiso saber Ginny.

-Filtros de amor. –dijo Hermione –Se comieron los chocolates equivocados… ¡Ron, deja de abrazar la pared!

-Es que me recuerda a Romilda… -murmuró Ron.

La castaña levantó una ceja mirándolo con un gesto mezclando la lastima y el sarcasmo.

-Debe de ser por plana y fea… -le murmuró Ginny que no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ahora lo se Hermione… -empezó a decir Harry que tenia la misma cara de atontado. –Ahora sé porque lo mío con Cho nunca funcionó… Yo no estaba destinado para ella, mi destino es con Lavender Brown.

-Que bien Harry –le contesto su amiga sin prestarle mucha atención. –Ven, quédate aquí con Ron y no se muevan.

-Tú estabas con ellos, Hermione. ¿Cómo permitiste que se comieran esos chocolates? –le recrimino Ginny en voz baja.

-La verdad es que yo se los di. –le respondió apenada. –No pensé que fueran a salir las cosas tan mal cuando se comieron los filtros equivocados. Yo solo quería fastidiarlas.

-Pero claro, no te importo que Harry se besuqueara con Lavender.

-Si no anduvieras con Dean, tal vez hubiera pensado un poco más en tus sentimientos. ¿Crees que a mí no me duele? –Ginny al escucharla entrecerró los ojos y Hermione se apresuró a añadir lo siguiente. –Digo, no es que me guste tu hermano pero, debiste estar en clases para darte cuenta de todas las tonterías que hicieron por _amor. _–culmino haciendo una señal de comillas con los dedos. –Fue bochornoso.

-Sera mejor que me lo cuentes todo, y principalmente debes decirme porque les entregaste esos chocolates con filtro de amor si es que en verdad no querías que esto pasara.

-Esas niñas tontas me acorralaron… -dijo Hermione observando a sus amigos. Ambos hacían aparecer flores y, estaban en una lucha para ver quién era capaz de armar el ramo más grande. –Te cuento todo en el camino a la enfermería. Es necesario que la señora Pomfrey haga algo para que la poción deje de surtir efecto.

-¿Y si los castigan cuando vuelvan en sí?

-No los pueden castigar por comer chocolates. –razonó la castaña.

-Bueno, quizá a ellos no los castiguen pero a ti si, por habérselos dado a sabiendas de lo que eran en realidad.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Hermione vencida –En ese caso hay que llevarlos a la sala común y quitarles sus varitas mágicas hasta que se les pase el efecto. ¡Dejen de aparecer flores! –les gritó y ellos se quedaron quietos.

-A la sala común no. Ellas estarán ahí. Vamos al lago. Tiene mucho que no vamos allá.

Hermione asintió y con engaños se los llevaron a la parte más alejada y tranquila a las orillas del lago. Por lo menos sus clases ya habían terminado y no tenían que preocuparse por nada más; salvo cuidar de que no se aventaran al lago para probar quien era el novio más valiente y el más rápido en encontrarse al calamar gigante.

-Quiero ir con Romilda, ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con ustedes? –se quejó Ron por enésima vez.

-Porque ella va a venir… pronto.

-¿Vendrá Lavender? –quiso saber Harry con una radiante sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, sí. –dijo Ginny con fastidio para luego girarse hacia Hermione y decirle algo para que solo ella la escuchara. –Esta es una situación insoportable. Llevamos toda la tarde aquí y aun no muestran señales de que los efectos de la poción comiencen a desaparecer.

-Lo sé. Y si seguimos esperando, no llegaremos a la cena. Lo que más me sorprende es que Ronald aun no pida de comer.

-Y lo que me sorprende a mí, es que prefieras quedarte callada sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi hermano. Si ya se lo hubieras dicho, nos estaríamos evitando todo esto.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Entre Ron y yo solo hay una gran amistad. –señaló con nostalgia pero tratando de restarle importancia.

-Sí, claro.

-¡Ron, amigo, tengo una genial idea! –exclamó Harry de repente y se acercó hasta donde su amigo que estaba muy ocupado en buscar algo para grabar una doble "R" en el tronco de un árbol porque Hermione no quería devolverle la varita magica –Enviemos una lechuza a Fred y George. –Harry lo abrazó y señaló el cielo. Los dos muchachos levantaron la vista y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte mientras él, describía su plan. –Hagamos un pedido de fuegos pirotécnicos. Solo imagínate un gran corazón de luz que diga _"Harry ama con todo su ser a Lavender Brown"… _Y luego, ¡Bum, bum! Que salgan chispas de colores que resalten nuestras iníciales.

-No Harry, no me gusta. –le contradijo Ron. –Si quieres impresionar a una chica, debe ser con algo que dure para siempre. ¿O tu qué piensas Hermione?

-Pienso que no me importa lo que hagas. –dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-Mañana volverán a ser los mismos imbéciles de siempre, no les hagas caso. –aseguró Ginny y tras darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga, se puso de pie. -¿Crees que recuerden todo lo que pase el día de hoy?

-No lo sé –le contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hermione, voy a hacer algo que algún día me vas a agradecer. –añadió su amiga que con determinación fue a reunirse con el par de enamorados.

La castaña muy asustada la observó. No le había gustado para nada la forma en que le había dicho esa frase y conociéndola, sería capaz de hacer o intentar hacerle un favor que con su suerte, terminaría en un rotundo fracaso.

-Ron, tienes que saber algo muy importante. –empezó a decirle Ginny, pero su hermano continuaba ensimismado –Necesito que me prestes atención.

Lo sacudió por los hombros hasta que por fin el pelirrojo la miró.

-¿Ginny? –susurró Hermione.

-¿Algo muy importante? ¿Sera que Romilda ya viene en camino? –preguntó Ron con un poco de desesperación. –Dile a mi princesa que aguarde un momento, aun no he podido grabar nuestras iníciales.

-No es eso lo que quiero decirte, es algo todavía más importante.

-¿Es que hay algo más importante que Romilda? ¡Oh, mi Romilda!

-Ginny, sea lo que sea que pienses decirle, ¡Te lo prohíbo! –ordenó Hermione que ya se había puesto de pie pero no se movía del lugar donde estaba. Y la verdad era que su voz no sonaba para nada autoritaria, más bien, demostraba temor.

-Ron, tienes que saber que alguien te ama mucho más que Romilda.

-¡Por favor no me hagas esto! –exclamó Hermione con la voz quebrada. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla pero la pelirroja ignoro su suplicante mirada.

-_Lavender, Lavender, ¡Oh Lavender Brown!_

_¿Qué seria este pobre diablo sin tu amor? _

_Tu sonrisa, tu mirada y todo tu corazón. _

_Ámame, quiéreme, te lo pido por favor._

Eso es lo que canturreaba Harry entre piruetas, completamente ajeno de aquella conversación.

-Si vas a decirme algo, dímelo ya. –dijo Ron con fastidio y tratando de soltarse de los brazos de la pelirroja. –Harry ya inventó un poema y yo tengo que hacer uno mejor para mi Romilda.

-¡No le hagas caso, Ron! –exclamo Hermione.

-_Lavender, Lavender, ¡Oh Lavender Brown! _

-Hermione te ama… -dijo al fin la pelirroja –Te ama de verdad.


	6. LA DECEPCION

LA DECEPCIÓN

El pelirrojo al escucharla, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de la tarde, demostró poner atención ante la declaración de su hermana. Sus ojos denotaron asombro y su boca se abrió de par en par. Volteó a ver a Hermione que seguía plantada en el mismo lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero la castaña llena de vergüenza no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

De nuevo la sensación de querer salir huyendo se apoderó de Hermione. La frase que acababa de decir Ginny no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza:

_Hermione te ama, te ama de verdad. _

Sin embargo, Hermione estaba paralizada, sentía que si movía un musculo se desplomaría o su rostro se pondría más rojo que el cabello del muchacho que tenia frente a ella. De por sí ya era muy difícil tratar de controlar su nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir como para ello sumarle todo lo demás.

Estaba muy asustada. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Ron. ¿Qué tanto impacto provocaría escuchar eso? ¿Para bien o para mal? ¿Sería que con eso, el efecto de aquella poderosa poción de amor se desvanecería y reconocería sus sentimientos hacia ella? ¿La rechazaría? ¿O Ron sólo lo tomaría como una frase más?

En definitiva no lo estaba tomando como una frase cualquiera. Estaba más que atónito y por el parpadeo de sus ojos y el momento en que decidió cerrar la boca, él tenía ganas de decir algo de lo cual no fue capaz.

Lentamente se acercó a la castaña bordeando el lago. Sus pies se arrastraban demasiado por el fango y tanto Ginny como Hermione podían asegurar que alguien había hechizado el suelo para que nunca pudiera llegar a ella.

La respiración de Hermione se agito más y más. Ron aun la miraba con cara de seriedad y sorpresa. Ginny hacia señales con el pulgar levantado a su amiga en señal de que todo saldría perfecto. Harry seguía entretenido cantándole a un árbol pero bueno, él era un caso perdido.

-Eh… Hermione, ¿es cierto eso? –pregunto Ron en un leve, muy leve susurro.

La castaña no le contesto.

-Hermione, contéstame, es importante que me lo digas. –le suplicó el pelirrojo.

La chica medito mucho sobre la respuesta que le daría. ¿Sería la fantástica victoria o un vil fracaso? Dadas las circunstancias que vivían en ese momento era muy difícil saber que le deparaba. Y luego estaba aquel pensamiento de nunca decir nada sobre sus sentimientos, y mucho menos a Ron. Decirlo era arriesgarse demasiado, al ridículo o a quedarse sola y sin novio para siempre.

"_¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?" –_gritó con frustración para sus adentros.

Sea lo que fuera a decirle tenía que ser pronto porque Ginny ya se estaba preparando para aseverar aquella información. Eran sus cosas y no las de la pelirroja así que a pesar de ser amigas, prefería que esos asuntos se los dejara a ella.

-No Ron, no es cierto lo que dijo Ginny. –contesto al fin en un susurro y viéndolo por fin directamente a los ojos. Lo que sucedió a continuación hizo que dos nuevos sentimientos se apoderaran de ella.

En primer lugar se maldijo por haber dicho aquella barbaridad y tuvo deseos de morderse la legua para jamás decir tonterías y mentiras. Quizá ella más que nadie se merecía el castigo que Dolores Umbridge le había dado a Harry hacia ya más de un año: que alguien le tatuara en la mano _"No debo decir mentiras"_. Pero ahí no termino todo, porque ese sentimiento se vio reducido al máximo un segundo después cuando Ron habló:

-¡Fiufff! Me alegra que no sea cierto –fue lo que dijo más que aliviado, exhalo relajando el cuerpo y mostró una radiante sonrisa a la castaña. -¡Ay Hermione y Ginny, casi hacen que me muera del susto! ¡Es una de las mejores bromas que me han jugado, casi me lo creí!

El corazón de Hermione se fue despedazando poquito a poquito con cada palabra llena de sarcasmo por el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo imbécil? –protestó Ginny.

-Pues la verdad. Por favor hermanita, no vayas por el colegio diciendo esas cosas… ¡Imagínate lo que diría mi Romilda si escucha algo así!

-¡ERES UN BRUTO! –explotó Hermione y lo empujó con tanta fuerza que Ron cayó al lago provocando una gran ola de agua y lodo que salpicó a las jóvenes brujas.

Hermione sollozó y gimió llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultar su frustración, tristeza y vergüenza.

-Perdón. –se disculpó Ginny al ver el estado de su amiga, sintiéndose culpable de lo ocurrido. Pero Hermione ya se había dado la media vuelta para salir huyendo.

-¡Hermione, eres una loca! –gritó Ron chapoteando en el agua. -¡¿Qué va a decir Romilda si me ve así de mojado?!... ¡Harry, ven a ayudarme!

Harry de inmediato fue en auxilio a su amigo y Ginny corrió detrás de su amiga.

-Ahora no Ginny, déjame sola. –pidió la castaña entre lagrimas al sentir a la pelirroja pisándole los talones.

Ginny dejo de seguirla y regresó con Harry y Ron sólo para ver como Harry también caía al agua luego de que Ron lo tomara de la mano para que lo jalara pero al final, el pelirrojo lo había jalado a él.

Hermione corrió y corrió por los jardines buscando el mejor camino para que ningún estudiante la viera llorar pero no hizo falta que se escondiera demasiado porque ya era tarde y la mayoría de los alumnos se estaban agrupando en el Gran Comedor para la cena. Sólo se topó con algunos alumnos de tercer año que la siguieron con la mirada hasta que la castaña se perdió de vista al final de un pasillo.

Cuando ya no pudo correr más por el cansancio y por la agitación de su pecho de tanto sollozar, se metió en un aula vacía y ahí continúo sufriendo por todo lo que le había sucedido ese día. Nunca había pensado que el amor fuera capaz de destrozarla así. Su corazón, si es que aun continuaba completo, la golpeaba con cada latido provocándole un dolor inmenso.

-Eres una estúpida –se dijo a sí misma con odio. -¿Por qué no aprendes?

Se dejó caer sobre una butaca y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos sin dejar de pensar en Ron y en el primer momento donde verdaderamente había sentido algo más que amistad hacia él; sin embargo Ron jamás había hecho algo que le demostrara algún tipo de sentimiento similar y por lo mismo nunca quiso hacerlo evidente. Para Hermione siempre era más fácil esconderse en los libros para olvidarse de él durante un rato pero conforme pasaban los días, las semanas y los meses era cada vez más difícil tratar de ocultarlo.

"_No hablare, no hablaré" _–era lo que pensaba la castaña cada que el pelirrojo tenia algún detalle con ella, cuando la defendía de Malfoy por llamarla sangre sucia o, cuando le dedicaba aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Y lo sucedido aquella tarde le recordó su juramento. Callar era lo mejor porque por lo menos así, su vida sería más tranquila.

De repente, la puerta del aula se abrió y la luz proveniente del pasillo le impidió reconocer con claridad a quien acababa de interrumpir sus pensamientos. Lo único que vio fue la silueta de una persona acercándose a ella.


End file.
